Troubled
by BeyondLight
Summary: It's Naruto's first year of high school and he's tired of being bullied. How will he react? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever so it might suck P.S. I will probably be making a lot changes to my formatting as I go along with the story, cuz I'm trying to figure out how to write this thing haha **

* * *

I stumbled through my front door into my kitchen, clutching my face. I thought people were getting over their hatred towards me but I guess I was wrong.

It was my first day of high school and I thought that I had finally been accepted among my peers. It had been the same as usual. I had gotten beaten up to a bloody pulp and been glared at the whole day while everyone was fawning over the one and only- Sasuke Uchiha.

I hated that kid. He always acted like he was so much better than me. I wanted to smash that stupid stuck up smirk on his face into oblivion!

I walked up to my freezer and pulled out a plastic bag filled with ice. I had decided long ago to store bags of ice, in case I came home badly bruised.

_Just like today_, I thought. I poured a glass of milk and sat down in a chair.

I held the ice to my purple face while I contemplated how I was going to refrain from getting into too much trouble this week.

I just wanted one year of school that I didn't get messed with.

_Who am I kidding, _I thought. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Of course I'm going to get into trouble.

* * *

_ Today is the second day of freshmen year. _I took a deep breath before I stepped into my first class of the day, English with Kakashi Hatake. Despite him being in his mid-twenties, Kakashi had all white hair that was gelled to look ruffled and spiky. He wore a tight-fit v-neck and skinny jeans. He seemed like a pretty chill dude.

I went to the back of the class and sat down in the farthest corner. I figured if I could just act invisible then my day would go by smoothly.

Just as the bell rang my friend Gaara slowly seated himself next to me.

Gaara was one of the kids who had accepted me into their little group of friends. I usually sat with him, his brother, Konkuoro and his sister, Temari.

They understood me better than I did myself. I guess it's because all four of us had been orphaned by the notorious gang, the Akatsuki.

"I see that you've decided to hide yourself in the corner today" said Gaara in his deep, monotonous voice.

"How long do you think that hiding is going to help your problems" he continued.

I sighed deeply. I appreciated Gaara's enthusiasm in trying to help me stand up to my problems but it just wasn't that easy. I was an Uzumaki. There was no changing that. People will always hate me because of my name.

I remember when my parents died; some of the town's people were skipping with joy. I could feel anger swell in me like an air bubble surfacing to the top. I hated everyone just as much as they hated me. I turned to Gaara and smiled.

"Don't worry, man. This year is going to be different."

To hell with everyone! I'm no longer going to be the happy-go-lucky Naruto. If everyone was going to hate me then I'd give them something to hate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I know the first chapter was really short but I promise I'll try to make the following chapters longer. BTW, Naruto is still in English class right now. Thought I'd mention that :P Love you all who started following my story. It totally made my day! And thanks for the review EibonVirgo. You are the bomb-shizzle!**

* * *

I pushed all my hatred out of my mind and tried concentrating on the lesson for today. Kakashi was going on about class rules. It was all pretty boring but helped to distract me.

I watched silently as the teacher passed out an agreement form that our parents had to sign. When he neared my desk some idiot shouted from the opposite side of the class," Don't bother handing that Uzumaki loser the paper Mr. Hatake. He doesn't have anyone to sign it anyway".

I guess the kid thought he said something funny because after he said that, he turned to his friends and started to laugh hysterically.

_I'd deal with him later, _I thought. My new way of handling dumb-asses contained no mercy.

Kakashi ignored the kid and handed me a form. He most likely knew that I did not have anyone to sign the paper but gave me the agreement form only to go against the brat who attempted to embarrass me.

I liked this teacher.

Ten minutes later the bell rang and everyone packed up to leave the class. As I was leaving, I told Gaara not to wait for me at lunch. I had something else to take care of. Mainly, that kid from earlier.

I took off towards geometry. It was one of my only "smart" classes. I may look stupid but I'm actually really good at math. Everything has rules and everything makes sense. There aren't any secrets in math.

The only problem with my math class was _Sasuke Uchiha. _He ruined everything. Math was my only happy place and he had to take it away from me.

The moment I stepped through the doorway I could see Sasuke's desk swarming with girls. They were all trying to get his number so they could "study" after school.

I hadn't realized I was staring until the raven haired boy made eye contact with me. At that moment, it felt as though we were trying to blow each other's brains out by glaring. I slowly walked towards his desk, the girls parting to see what would happen. As I passed I pushed everything on his desk to the ground.

"Bastard." I whispered. _God, I hate him!_

I could sense his surprise in my action. Generally we would just glare at each other until I laughed it off and skipped away but like I said, I have different methods now.

I sat next to Kiba, who was also one of my closer friends. In fact, he was my best friend. We always got into trouble together and we loved to hang out. I don't know how we came to be bro's but we did. And I'm glad.

"Who shoved a rod up your ass today, Uzumaki." Kiba said with a grin.

I turned and gave him a devilish smile.

"Nobody in particular. I just decided to take action'' I replied.

Kiba barked out a short laugh. "What are you talking about? You sound like you're going into war or some shit! Dude, relax. We're finally in high school. It's time to go to parties and get laid!"

"As if someone's gonna fuck you, dog boy!" I joked. We laughed for a bit and chatted until the teacher walked in.

The math teachers name was Iruka Umino. He had a very fatherly vibe and seemed like a genuinely nice person. I've only known him for a day but I already like him.

He did the same as Kakashi. He talked about the classroom procedures and handed out forms for our parents to sign.

When I picked up the paper to shove it in my folder I realized that it had already been signed- by Mr. Umino. I was shocked and confused. Why would a teacher sign a form that was meant for the student's parent? I slowly raised my hand to ask Mr. Umino about the form, thinking maybe he had accidentally signed it. Before I could even raise my hand to its full height, the teacher said in the sweetest voice a man could possibly speak in," Wait after class Naruto. We'll talk about it later."

Everyone's head in the room turned to me, searching for the reason the teacher had spoken my name. But there wasn't one. We all sat in confusion for the rest of the class. I was actually pretty curious about the conversation Mr. Umino wanted to have.

I waited after the bell to talk to Mr. Umino. I impatiently tapped my foot, knowing that I only had five minutes to get to my next class.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll write you a note in case you're late for your next class." said Iruka.

"Err…thanks…"

I awkwardly sat at one of the front desks.

"Naruto, I'll keep it short. The reason I signed your paper is because I know that you don't have anyone to sign it at home and-"

"Gee thanks" I said while I got up to leave. I didn't feel like being reminded of my parents for the second time today. Iruka got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto, listen to me. I'm not trying to offend you. I'm just saying that as your instructor I'm here to support you. If you ever need any help, no matter what it is, I'm going to be here to guide you."

He handed me a note excusing my tardy and waved me out of his classroom with a smile.

What was this guy? He was too nice to be real. _Maybe I'm dreaming_, I thought. A small grin crept to my face. Perhaps high school wasn't going to suck as bad as I thought it might.

Like always, I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a kinda long author's note: I'm aware my chapter's are very short. You all have my sincerest apologies, truly :D Secondly, yes this fic is a NaruSasu fic. I will be getting to that point either in this chapter or the next one. (most likely the next, I haven't decided) If you haven't noticed, I like to take my time with things. Hence, the short and boring chapters. **

***It's about 1 am where I am so my brain is probably gonna run loose on this chapter \(^.^)/**

* * *

After my talk with Mr. Umino, I forgot all about my plan to beat the shit out of the guy in English and my new methods of dealing with people. I felt so happy. I had spent my lunch joking around with Gaara, Kiba and the other's, and my classes weren't as bad as usual. It was just a normal, quiet and fun day.

At least, it _was_.

On my way out of school the boy from English class rammed himself into me, knocking me to the ground. At that moment, all my happy thoughts from earlier on the day had vanished. I was ready to pulverize this guy.

"Hey Uzumaki, how's your mom?" said the idiot.

I slowly got up and kicked my school bag to the side. I didn't get this kids problem but I knew one thing for sure; I was going to kill this asshole.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Maybe you should call that whore of a mother and ask her to help her little baby!"

I sighed. It was always about my mother. Couldn't anyone understand that what my mother did wasn't my fault? It's not like I liked her either.

The boy threw a rock at me.

I guess they couldn't. Whatever. This time, they're going to be the one to hurt anyway.

The kid had his group of guys behind him and I could tell other students were gathering to watch the impending fight.

I rolled up the sleeves of my orange jacket and loosened up my right arm. I decided to take my time. I felt like leaving a good impression, plus if I attacked now I knew it would be done in a matter of seconds. This kid had no chance against me. I knew how to defend myself, I just didn't fight against the bullies because I didn't want to give them anymore reasons to hate me and I guess I felt like I deserved it in a way.

"What're you standing there for? You too scared to throw a punch, princess?" mocked the kid.

I chuckled to myself. _Was this kid for real?_

I'm guessing the boy got impatient because he ran towards me with his fist cocked in the air. I nonchalantly stepped to the side and grabbed his arm that was in the air, jerking it slightly backwards. With the boys balance unstable I threw a quick roundhouse kick against his abdomen, causing him to double over and fall onto his knees. He shakily got up and spat at my feet. Without even thinking I punched the boy in his face. The kid was down, and he was not getting up anytime soon.

I picked up my bag from the ground and unrolled my sleeves.

"Konohamaru! Are you okay?!" I heard someone shout from the crowd.

So that's what the guys name was. I had to admit, it was a pretty awesome name, but it didn't make me hate him less.

I walked through the crowd and started my way to the lake. I loved to go there to clear my head. I could hear Kiba shouting my name from behind, obviously trying to figure out why I just knocked someone to the ground. I didn't listen. I just wanted to get to the lake.

* * *

I hated Sasuke. I really, really hated him. He always stole my happy places. I didn't really care about him stealing math class from me but the lake! No fucking way was I going to calm down with that damn Uchiha around. No, no, no, no, no! This was my happy place, the only place where I could be at peace.

I know it sounds bratty and childish but I couldn't stand him being here. Him and his perfect-everything! I hated him! Whenever I saw him, my insides would start to burn. I just wanted to kick him in the face!

I angrily marched near the edge of the lake towards where the raven haired boy was lounging.

"What're you doing here, bastard?!" I shouted at him before I even reached where he was.

"I'm doing what I'm doing. Get lost, moron." Sasuke replied without even glancing at me. He always called me that, but it never sounded like he actually meant it. It's like I wasn't even important enough for him to get angry at me. I hated his high and mighty attitude!

I grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up.

"You. Can't. Be. Here" I said through gritted teeth.

"It's a free country; I can be where I want. Now let me go!" The raven twisted my hand to loosen my grip and freed himself. He straightened his clothes and let out a sigh.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything? You always steal my happy places!" I whined to Sasuke. The raven looked totally bewildered. _I shocked him twice in a day, that's a new record_, I thought.

"What're you rambling about? You're happy place? You're an idiot, Naruto. Go away."

Sasuke turned and headed back to where he was seated before I interrupted him. He dropped his head to the side. Did I offend him or something? Ugh, who cares?!

_I am so gonna kill that asshole!_

I ran towards Sasuke and tackled him to the ground, pinning him with my hips.

_My hips against his,_ said a little voice in my head. Why had I just thought that?

I readied my fist to punch the Uchiha but right when I was about to make contact he shifted underneath me and pinned me with his hips instead. He had legs intertwined with mine which prevented me from moving at all.

_Damn, I should've done that._

He had also pinned my arms above my head with one of his hands. I expected him to start beating the shit out of me but he just sat there, staring.

"Well what're you staring for?! If you're gonna beat me up, do it already." I said half-heartedly. I had been punched by Sasuke during middle school and he was more powerful than he looked that's for sure.

The raven didn't answer. He just stared blankly, as if he were mesmerized by the sight before him.

It was making me feel really uncomfortable. Sasuke was acting really strange. Usually we would just slug it out and I'd leave covered in bruises.

The Uchiha slowly brought his hand up and stroked the side of my face.

"What am I doing?" I heard Sasuke whisper to himself.

_What the hell are you doing?!_

Right when I was about to say something to Sasuke brought his face down and pressed his lip against mine. My whole body was protesting and most parts of my mind were filled with shock and terror. But I could hear the tiny little voice in my head thinking that this wasn't so bad. For some reason my mind rejected all the shock and terror and accepted the tiny voice, letting it overtake my entire mind.

_This was perfect._

I felt Sasuke grind his hips more into my body. He slid his tongue at the edge of my lips while grabbing the back of my head. Without thinking I let the soft and moist tongue of the raven in. it caressed the inside of my mouth, feeling and exploring around it. I didn't know what to do. There were so many new sensations blasting like fireworks throughout my body. I couldn't react. I couldn't think. I could only feel.

I felt Sasuke, and only Sasuke. I felt his hips rubbing against mine. I felt the tightness in each of our pants. I felt his fingers tangling themselves in my hair and I felt his tongue trying to conquer mine.

Why did I hate him? Did I hate him? No.

I never hated him. I _wanted_ him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I****'****m glad you****'****re not tired of the story yet ****J**** I love all the awesome feedback I'm getting from all of you. It makes me so happy! I'm bursting with tears of youthfulness! Enjoy my beautiful readers. And yes, you all are beautiful and amazing. Believe it~ **

* * *

It had been three days since my incident with Sasuke. I had spent Wednesday trying to ignore Sasuke and everyone else, and Thursday trying to hide. I didn't feel like confronting people about the fight with Konohamaru after school on Tuesday, nor did I want to talk to Sasuke about what happened at the lake.

When all my plans to evade everyone (especially Sasuke) failed, I decided to ditch school on Friday.

It was finally Saturday and I could be alone without having to worry about running into any of my classmates.

Ever since middle school, I've hated Sasuke. He had always beaten me up and embarrassed me in front of the girls. He was just like everyone else.

Remembering my fights with Sasuke made me recall my little brawl with the kid, Konohamaru. I smiled internally. It felt so good to finally punch back. I can't believe I ever wanted those jerks to accept me. I should've realized it was hopeless and stopped letting them beat the crap out of me. I always wanted them to like me.

_Who cares anymore_, I thought.

People sucked. Life sucked.

I already had a million problems to deal with, other than having angry mobs of people chasing me with fists. I had to pay bills and eat too.

Until I was ten I had lived in the orphanage with Gaara and his siblings, but after I turned ten the elders there decided I was too much of a hassle and kicked me out.

They blamed me for every little incident and hated me just like everyone else in this damned town.

I knew my parents had left me their house but I couldn't move in until I was sixteen, at least that's what they had stated in their will.

I've been doing odd little jobs while going to school ever since I had left the orphanage. Sometime between the ages of thirteen and fourteen I found a little run-down apartment to rent. It wasn't much, but it was home.

I tripped over a rock, bringing myself back to the present.

I looked around to figure out where I was. Most likely out of muscle memory, my feet had taken me to the lake. It looked mesmerizing under the stars.

I walked towards the edge of the water, laying myself down to look up at the sky.

I had just come back from mowing at least twenty people's lawns and every inch of my body hurt. Who knew pushing those things all day could be such a workout.

I closed my eyes and filled my lungs with the crisp air of the night.

_This was perfect._

"Oh, you're here." I heard a low voice say.

Suddenly every inch of my body was filled with rage. What was he doing here?

I was too tired to continue my glaring so I just sighed and lay back on the grass.

"What do you want?" I said in a whisper.

"I want you." said the raven haired boy.

Why was he so persistent?

"Look, Sai, I'm not interested in you." I replied while slowly getting up from my spot. I winced at the pain throughout my body.

"Is it another man?" He said with jealousy dripping from his words.

How did I respond to this? I knew I wanted Sasuke but I didn't know if it was a mutual feeling, so could I tell Sai that I was in love with another man or not? Did it count if the love was only one sided?

"I don't know" I replied.

I truly didn't know. I was so confused, so lost. These feelings were so foreign to me.

I could see Sai's anger swelling to the surface. I'd known him long enough to read his expressions.

Why couldn't he get the message through his brain? It had been two years since we met and ever since then he has been trying to get into my pants.

I really wasn't in the mood to go thought this monthly ritual.

He always found me every month or so and tried to convince me to go out with him. He'd always get angry and try to force a kiss out of me. Finally I would end up twisting away and running back home.

Tonight, I was really tired and sore. I just wanted to watch the stars and enjoy my Saturday night. Why couldn't he just disappear?

Just when I was about to tell Sai to go away, I heard a bored but booming voice in the background. It was yet another raven I didn't feel like seeing at this moment.

"Who are you?" demanded the Uchiha. He stood behind Sai and glared at the other dark haired boy.

_Why was the bastard mad? _

Sai turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"So is this the guy then?" He said with distaste.

Sasuke looked ready to slice Sai into half.

"I don't know what you're going on about but I'd advise you to leave. I have to talk to Naruto and its _personal." _I watched with interest as Sasuke spat his words out at Sai. It was as though they had a pre-existing hatred towards each other.

_I'm pretty sure they'd never met_, I thought to myself. If two of my least favorite people had been acquainted, I think I would've known.

Sai didn't respond to Sasuke. He turned around and left without another glance.

I looked over at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Errr... Thanks?" I said awkwardly.

_WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo..._

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he walked towards me and sat down.

"Um, Naruto... About Tuesday... I just wanted to say-"

"It's okay. Let's just forget about it." I said, glancing to the side. I was kind of disappointed. I had hoped that maybe he would've told me he wanted to be with me.

_I'm such a dreamer... Sasuke would never want me._

"No, Naruto. I don't want to forget it." Sasuke said.

My whole world froze. Was Sasuke saying he wanted me as much as I wanted him? I think my stomach had just somersaulted out of my body and flew into space.

_Was this real?_

"I think I might actually like you Naruto." said Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha family while blushing. Sasuke was blushing!

WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO…

Sauske was staring at me as if expecting me to say something in return but I couldn't think of anything! How did I tell him that I had never hated him, and that the only thing I wanted out of life was his love and acceptance? How could I possibly put any of my jumbled up feelings into words?!

"Oh." was the only thing I managed to say. I thought the Uchiha would get mad and throw a tantrum about me being so insensitive but the only thing that happened was Sasuke throwing his head back and bursting out into laughter.

"You're such a cute little moron, you know that?" said Sasuke while still laughing

_This is the first time I ever heard him laugh_, I realized.

His laugh was so beautiful, like a million birds chirping with the sound of church bells. I felt my heart melt away. The raven was so beautiful, with his dark hair bouncing along his high cheek bones and his pale but soft looking skin glowing under the moonlight…

How had I ever hated such beauty?

_It was because you could never have it_ said a tiny voice in my head. I smiled widely.

That was exactly why I had hated Sasuke.

I grabbed the Uchiha closer to me, causing that amazing laugh to diminish. Instead, the raven had a sly grin on his face.

"You should really smile more, bastard."

I had my hand pressed against the small of his back. I had Sasuke all to myself.

I leaned forward and pushed my lips lightly against his. They were cold from the night's air but soft as a rose nevertheless. I pulled back from my kiss and let my head linger next to his. I could feel his warm breath tickling my neck.

I ran my hand that wasn't keeping Sasuke against me through his soft black locks and down the side of his cheek.

He was perfect.

I closed my eyes and let my inner demon take over. My whole body acted as if it were waiting for this exact moment for years.

I pulled Sasuke closer to me, letting ourselves loose balance and fall to the ground. We both smiled maniacally at each other. I jerked my head towards his and greedily smashed my lips into his. I turned both of us over so I was on top of the raven.

_My raven__…_

I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and sought for entrance into the mouth of the other boy. He obliged. I slipped my tongue without hesitation and started to explore this new area. My tongue wanted to know every inch of it. I nudged Sasuke's tongue with mine. He immediately responded. Our mouths were engaged in a war for dominance while our hips danced dirtily against each other, grinding harder and harder as if they couldn't get close enough to one another.

It was official. We belonged to one another.

My new happy place would always be with my raven haired angel.

* * *

**Since I finally got Naruto and Sasuke to be one, things will start getting a little more interesting! *wink wink* and now I can also get into Naruto****'****s past and oh what, the Akatsuki?! What do they have to do with anything? Haha well, you guys are just gonna have to wait a wee bit longer muhaha **

**I****'****m also going to be adding more characters yayyy! Ive had a million different ideas to how I wanna continue this, I so excited ahhh XD ok bye****…****for now****…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/night star shine, the world says hello!**

**Sorry I haven't updated the story in forever. I just had a lot of …stuff going on this week (wow I actually have a life?) and I barely had time to do my homework and all those fun responsibilities we all have to do -_- since my lovely school has decided to give us a three day weekend, I will try to upload as much as I can. Thank you all who have been waiting patiently for the next upload. I'm sending some loving from me to you. Can you feel it? Well, it's there damn it! It will dwell inside you for the rest of eternity… hehehe**

I didn't want to go to school.

Today was going to be one of the worst days of my life. I had heard that the Akatsuki was terrorizing the town once more and I would bet a million bucks that the people would take their fear and anger out of me.

I guess I couldn't blame them, considering my mother was the founder of the Akatsuki.

She had made up the gang before she had met my dad and had continued to work in it even after she had gotten married.

Ironically, my dad was a well-known police officer, who was also one of the many officers assigned to take down the Akatsuki. He was loved by everyone in the town. Because of his prowess in his work, he posed a great threat for the gang.

For that very reason my mother had disposed of my father and through him, she and her gang had found information on the people working against the gang, plus many other information concerning other gangs and what not. It's easily deduced that during the time after my dad's death there was a lot of havoc around town. Thanks to the wonderful Akatsuki.

My mom had disappeared after that. People believe she ran away with her gang.

Good news was, I had made it to school without any trouble. That was probably because I had gotten up super early, in hope that no one would be around to see me and I had also avoided the main roads in case anyone was up this early in the morning.

The campus seemed very eerie at six am and there was barely anyone here.

The low, spread out buildings were cast half in shadow as the sun lazily rose to greet the blue sky.

I walked through the front gates and slowly passed through the inner garden surrounded by the wings of classroom buildings, towards the lunch area.

There were many red tables spread outside the cafeteria.

I looked around to see if anyone was sitting outside. The only people I saw were Neji Hyuga and his cousin Hinata Hyuga. I've known them for quite some time and they weren't hostile towards me so I decided to sit with them.

Those two were one of the quietest people I knew. We never really hung out but they didn't seem to hate me so occasionally we would chat and eat lunch. I liked them because they were very straightforward and it was impossible to be secretive with them. It's like they had some type of super power that helped them see through you. You could never hide anything from a Hyuga.

For that reason, their father worked as an interrogator at the police station, along with Ino Yamanaka's dad. The Yamanaka family also had a talent in knowing the unknown. It was as if they could read your mind.

Ino was one of the people that really hated me, along with her best friend Sakura Haruno, but thankfully it had nothing to do with my mother. They just thought I was a total idiot.

I walked towards the table to sit with Neji and Hinata.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hey Neji, what's going on?"

The two cousins looked like they were discussing something important before I had sat down and I felt as if I was an intruder.

"Nothing important." said Neji.

"We were just talking about the new transfer student, Rock Lee." Hinata whispered.

She was so shy around most people and barely ever talked, but around me and her cousin she loved to converse, even though she would always whisper. Sometimes I felt like if she raised her voice even a little bit she would break into pieces.

"Rock Lee?" I asked in confusion. _I didn't know there was a new student._ Most people were students I had known since elementary.

"Yes. They say he's the PE teacher's nephew. They look almost identical. Enough of him. I'm sure you'll see him in one of your classes today since you weren't here Friday.

And why was that exactly, Naruto?" said Neji with an eyebrow cocked.

"Did it have to do with Sasuke?" Neji continued without giving me a chance to reply. I looked up at him in shock. I could see a small smile forming in the corner of his lips. Even Hinata was trying to cover her giggles.

"He told you, didn't he?" _Damn bastard._

I had forgotten that Neji and the Uchiha were close friends.

"I'm glad you guys are finally together. It was getting annoying, listening to Sasuke complain about how you would never love him." Neji was full on grinning now.

_Sauke had liked me?_

"How…How long had he liked me?" I asked Neji.

"Ever since you guys accidentally kissed back in middle school." answered Neji.

"He always tried to get close to you but then you guys would start fighting so he thought you hated him for life. Why do you think he acted grumpy all the time?"

I didn't know what to say. I guess I didn't need to because at that moment Sasuke walked towards our table with a smile on his face. He was wearing a bright blue and orange shirt with blue jeans. I think it was the happiest and brightest I had ever seen him. I looked at myself. I was wearing a white shirt and a black hoodie with black jeans. Compared to him, I was lost in the shadows.

"Good morning everyone!" the raven said jovially. He plopped himself next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't help smiling at this. He was so warm.

"What happened to you, bastard? I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before." I commented.

"What's there to be sad about anymore, loser." Sasuke replied as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

I could see Neji and Hinata glancing and smiling at us while continuing their conversation from earlier. I looked back at Sasuke. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile across his lips. His black hair looked so soft. I lifted my hand up and started playing with the ends of his hair. It _was_ soft. I stroked his check and laid my arm against his back. I closed my eyes and rested my head on top of my ravens.

_I wish I could stay like this forever_.

Moments later I felt something crash against the back of my head. I hadn't realized it at first but when Sasuke jerked away from me I knew something was wrong. I opened my eyes to see the world had gone fuzzy. I shut them immediately. Who had hit me?

"I know you've been hiding from me, you piece of shit." I heard a familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes to look at the idiot Konohamaru. My vision had cleared up and I saw the book he had struck my head with.

"I heard your mom and her friends were back. Planning to have a family reunion? Maybe she'll bring your dad around. What do you think, Uzumaki? " continued the idiot.

I _hated_ this kid. He was so annoying.

I saw a bunch of angry faces behind him. Probably just a bunch of kids who wanted to see me get beat up. I knew they would get mad about the whole Akatsuki-being-back thing.

I slowly got up from where I was sitting.

Was I always going to have to fight this kid? I thought he would've given up by now. Did he really want to be embarrassed in front of all these people, again?

"Wasn't last time enough?" I said in a bored voice.

He ignored my question and rambled on.

"I bet your dad wasn't even that good of a policeman. I mean, he got killed by a _girl_." he said. I heard a lot of mumbles in agreement behind him.

Were these people serious? How could they agree to such bullshit?! My dad risked everything for these people. He worked his butt off for this town. He even managed to lock up a lot of members of the gang. How could they agree with this idiot?

I didn't hear what the kid was saying. My blood rushed to my ears, my whole body was shaking with anger. I could sense Sasuke trying to pull me away from this kid but that wasn't going to happen.

"They never even loved you. If they did, then they would still be here with you." said Konohamaru.

That was his last phrase of the day.

I ran towards him with tears forming in my eyes.

I tackled him to the ground before he could even defend himself. I pinned him and started punching him over and over again. I punched him until blood started spurting from his mouth. Even then I didn't stop. Everyone was silent. Nobody dared to move.

I punched him until there were visible bruises along his face. I couldn't stop.

I wouldn't.

I felt strong, thin arms wrap around my waist and pull me up.

_Sasuke…_

He dragged me away reluctantly.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I hollered to the bloodied kid sprawled on the floor.

Tears were streaming down my face like a raging waterfall. I couldn't stop them.

I hated everyone.

**Sorry again for not uploading sooner. I know it was a little short but I'll try to add more today. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm going to try and upload as much as I can this weekend. Hope you guys like it so far :D **

Sasuke hugged me tightly as I cried quietly. My tears stained his colorful shirt. That stupid Konohamaru didn't understand how much I thought about my parents. The last thing he said had pierced my heart and shredded it to pieces. I had always wanted to believe that my parents had loved me but I couldn't remember a single memory with them smiling at me or telling me they loved me. In fact the only memory of them was of us camping. It also happened to be the memory of my mother killing my father.

I was only seven at the time and I had watched my mom stab my dad to death. She didn't even look at me or care that I was there. She had just walked off and had left me with the corpse of my father.

How could I believe that someone like that could've ever loved me?

Sasuke had taken me to one of the stalls in the boy's bathroom. I felt terrible that I made him witness that and I felt even worse because now I was having a massive break down right in front of him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

He pulled away from me with a puzzled look on his face.

"What're you apologizing for?" he asked.

I wiped my face and stood up with my hand extended for Sasuke. He took it and we made our way out of the stall.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." I said without looking at his face.

"He deserved it." Sasuke said casually.

Sasuke wasn't mad? I had just turned that kid's face into mashed potatoes and Sasuke was cool about me losing my temper?

"You think so?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes. Nobody has a right to talk about your parents like that. Especially some idiot who doesn't even know what he's saying." he answered darkly.

"Forget about Konohamaru. Isn't your sixteenth birthday coming up soon?" said Sasuke.

The change in subject caught me off guard.

"Err, I think so…" I answered.

"Great! We should throw a party at my place." said Sasuke with a smile.

"Who would we even invite?"

Sasuke grinned devilishly. "Don't you worry about that. Now come on, we're going to be late for class!"

We rushed out of the bathroom. I was slightly confused and not over my anger at Konohamaru but Sasuke seemed to have numbed every emotion in my body. When I was with him I was always happy.

Too bad my happiness only lasted when I was with him.

It was already pass lunchtime.

Nobody had talked to me during any of my morning classes. Even Gaara and Kiba were scared to have a conversation in case I had another breakdown and started punching them in the face.

But now it was time for PE, the last class of the day. I was actually kind of excited because it was my class with the new kid, Rock Lee. I got changed into some black basketball shorts and went into the gym. The scene in front of me was so bizarre.

There was a boy with a bowl shaped haircut in a green one piece jumpsuit running around while a girl with two buns in her hair chased him.

"You cannot catch me Tenten! I am too fast." shouted the boy in the green suit to the girl that was chasing him.

"Stop running around Lee! Class hasn't even started yet!" replied the young girl.

I walked toward Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, who were two of my best friends along with Kiba Inuzuka. We were inseparable and we always got into too much trouble.

"Yo, Choji what the hell is going on?" I asked my chubby friend.

"It's the new kid, Rock Lee and his sister, Tenten."

Before any of us could continue the newly started conversation we heard a booming voice shout from the entrance:

"Good afternoon my youthful students!"

It was Might Guy, our PE teacher and like Neji had said, he and Rock Lee looked identical. They both had the same bowl shaped haircut and they both wore the same weird green suit.

"Today we will be running laps in order to release our youthful energy!" continued Guy.

We turned to each other, ignoring Guy.

"So are you and Sasuke dating?" asked Shikamaru.

"Err…yes?"

"Finally. Sasuke wouldn't shut up about you." said Choji.

Was I the only one who hadn't known about Sasuke liking me?

"What the hell guys?! He told you too!"

"Doesn't matter. Your birthday's coming up, right Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Ya. Sasuke wants to throw some party at his house but I rather just stay at home." I replied.

"I think we should throw a little party. Sasuke was talking about that today and I agree with him. It's not like it's your birthday every day." Shikamaru added.

Everyone had already made their way outside onto the field and was stretching.

The new kid and his sister walked over to me.

"Hello there, classmate! I am Rock Lee. I do not recognize you. Were you not here on Friday?" asked the boy in the green suit.

"Um, hi…I'm Naruto. And I wasn't." I replied.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki?! I have heard a lot about you from my uncle. He says you are a very formidable student. He is very fond of you, therefore I shall be very fond of you, Naruto." said Lee. He gave me a thumbs up and left to continue his stretches. I saw his sister let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry about my brother. He's just kinda overly-energetic and …weird." she said.

"Don't worry about it. I think he's pretty cool."

She giggled and stretched out a hand.

"I'm Tenten." she said.

I shook her hand and after a little small talk we split into groups and started running our laps.

I decided I would ask Sasuke to invite the two new students to the party if there really was going to be one.

I usually joined Choji and Shikamaru's group but we only had to do three laps around the track so I decided to go solo and try to finish it early.

I loved to run. I hated being out of breath but I loved the wind in my face and the sting in my body. When I ran I knew I was alive. It helped me clear my mind and focus on the moment.

I continued to run even after I finished my three laps. I felt so good that I didn't want to stop. I had forgotten all about today and last week and every miserable year of my life.

Everyone slowly jogged their three laps so even when I was finishing up my fifth one, there were still people who were running their third.

I walked towards Shikamaru and Choji.

I was pretty sweaty and kind of out of breath but I felt great. I knew that after the little warm up run we would do some vigorous training exercises so I hurriedly drank a couple sips of water and tried to regain my breath.

"As a gift for the start of this youthful new week, we will only be doing fifty pushups during the remainder of class. After you wonderful students are done, you can spend the rest of your time spreading your youthfulness to the world!" said the PE teacher.

Coji, Shikamaru and I walked off and sat in the shade. We were not about to do fifty pushups and besides there wasn't any point in doing them because class was almost over.

Instead we spent the remainder of class talking about our summer and the beginning of our freshmen year.

**So I kinda used this chapter to introduce some more people but next chapter will focus more on other things… *wink wink* No, I don't mean sex! Get your minds out of the gutter. Okay maybe… XD it's always a big surprise with me lol it's getting pretty late where I am so I decided not to write anymore. See you guys later! And I hope everyone's having a wonderful life.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello beautiful people! How was your weekend? Guess what I did? I went to Disneyland with three of my favorite friends. I got whacked in the face by a light saber but, I had the best day ever with my family (yes, my friends are my family :P)**

**If it's all good with you guys, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my nephew/friend, Little N, because of non-existent reasons. Mainly because he started reading it and that made me super happy.**

**Hope you guys know that I dedicate everything I write to all of you because I love you. Cheesy, I know XD **

**BTW what're you guys gonna be for Halloween? I'm so excited! I'm going to go as Izaya Orihara muhahaha **

It was finally Saturday. The week had gone by so quickly, probably because I had spent most of it with Sasuke.

We went out after school to get food and talked a lot. I realized that I didn't know much about him and so I wanted to learn.

He had a pretty interesting life. His parents had left him and his brother to travel the world when he was seven, leaving behind the family company. His brother, Itachi, had raised Sasuke.

They were an interesting pair. I had only met Itachi once so far and he seemed like someone I wouldn't want to mess with but at the same time I felt as though I could trust him. Sasuke always acted like he hated him but I knew he loved his brother a lot.

Currently, I was walking aimlessly around town. It was my sixteenth birthday.

I know I'm pretty old for a freshman but most of my friends were, because of a stupid prank Shikamaru, Choji and I had pulled before eight grade graduation. We had decided it would be funny to blow up a bathroom stall but we hadn't noticed that Sasuke had gone in. Let's just say, it wasn't a pretty sight. Sasuke had to get shards of ceramic removed from his behind and probably had to bathe in bleach for a month.

He had gotten really angry and broke my arm and leg.

It was like a blood feud but between eight graders. All my friends had gotten mad at Sasuke for hurting me and Sasuke's friends and admirers were angry at us because Sasuke had gotten hurt. Basically, almost all of us had gotten held back a year, even Neji and Hinata.

_I can't believe I'm turning sixteen_, I thought.

I wondered if I would finally be getting my parents house.

I walked across the street.

I didn't know where I was but it didn't matter to me. I just wanted to walk around and get some fresh air.

"Hey, Uzumaki!" shouted an annoyingly familiar voice.

I turned around to find myself face to face with Konohamaru.

Why did I have to deal with this kid on my birthday? Didn't he ever give it a rest?

"Konohamaru, today's not a day I want to spend beating the crap out of you. Can you just leave or something?"

The kid awkwardly shifted his weight and I realized he was holding something behind his back.

_Great, he brought something to beat me up with._

Konohamaru stepped forward and swung his hand around.

I covered my face in case he was about to strike me but nothing happened.

I straightened up and stared at him. What the hell was going on?

I looked carefully at the boy. What I thought had been in his hand wasn't an instrument of violence but a box with a big pink bow on top.

_That is so gay, wait... I'm gay. Is he making fun of me?_

"I, uh… I'm not here to pick on you Uzumaki." He said with a cough.

He extended the box with the bow towards me.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto." Konohamaru said quietly.

I stared at him with a puzzled glare. I was so confused.

"Why are you wishing me a happy birthday? Don't you hate my guts?" I asked.

The awkward look on his face shifted from shock to anger to sternness.

"Of course I fucking hate your guts Uzumaki, but it's your sixteenth birthday so even if I do hate you, I want this day to be memorable. Everyone deserves a good sixteenth, man." answered Konohamaru.

I seriously didn't get this kid.

He walked towards me and shoved the box in my hand.

"Hope you like it. See you around, shitface" said Konohamaru while he walked away in the opposite direction.

I looked at the box.

It was a perfect cube looking box with pink and white striped wrapping paper and that big sparkly pink bow on top.

I walked to the bench on the side of the road and sat down.

Slowly, I undid the box and wrapping paper.

_I wonder what's in it…_

I opened to box to find a card and a small bag.

I took out the card first in hope of an explanation for all of this.

The card said:

_Hey Naruto,_

_I found this picture of your dad in one of the old newspapers my father owns. My dad also works in the police force and I asked him to do me some favors for your birthday._

_I cut this picture out because I thought it looked cool and shit. I don't think you remember your dad that well (I mean it's been forever since you saw him, right?) nor have you any pictures of him so here. _

_I asked my dad to get something of your dad's things if he could._

_He found a family picture and a silver charm necklace. They're in the little bag._

_Happy Birthday._

_P.S._

_I still hate you, you fucking shit._

_-Konohamaru_

That was probably the weirdest letter ever. I don't think I will ever understand this kid.

I couldn't get myself to open up the little bag.

I looked at the picture in the card instead.

There was a strongly built, tall man with long, blond spiky hair. He had the same cerulean eyes as me. He looked powerful and noble. I had a strange feeling that I would have followed this man to the end of the world if I were given a chance.

I knew what my dad looked like, obviously. But since I hadn't seen him for so long, it was though my memory of him was disappearing.

I took a deep breath.

I didn't want to look at the family picture now.

I felt that if I looked at my mother's face I would lose my temper and start punching everywhere.

I will always hate her for what she had done. She had sold us out in a heartbeat.

I rummaged through the small bag and pulled out the small charm necklace.

It was a long, thick silver chain with a round and red swirl as the charm.

It made me feel warm inside, like a fuzzy memory that was too good to be true.

I put it over my head and let it fall onto my chest.

I shut my eyes.

_Thank you, Konohamaru._

I got up from the bench and started walking back the way I had came from.

When I had reached home, there was one letter in front of my door. I reached down and picked it up with my free hand. I pocketed the letter and unlocked my door to get inside.

I put the box from Konohamaru on my kitchen table and went to the small living room to sit down on the couch and open up the new letter.

I looked at the envelope.

It was pure white and there wasn't anything written on it besides my name on the back.

I opened it up to see what lay inside.

It said:

_You may move into your parent's house. The address will be sent to your phone tonight and the keys will be in a flower pot near the door._

_Make sure you are settled in by next Saturday. _

_Happy Birthday._

It was an odd letter but it made me happy nevertheless. I would be able to go to my parent's house and live there. The house I would've grown up in, if my mom hadn't killed my dad would now be mine.

Just when I had sunken deep into thought about the house, my doorbell rung loudly.

I put the letter on the kitchen table and walked towards the front door.

It was Sasuke.

I smiled widely.

"I thought we could have a little pre-party now." said the raven slyly.

He tangled his arms around my waist and walked in, while pulling me towards him.

He kicked the door shut and meshed his lips into mine.

We clumsily stumbled towards the couch in the living room.

Sasuke pushed me onto the couch and laid himself on top of me. He clasped his lips onto my neck and started to suck hungrily.

I let out a small moan when he bit seductively on my earlobe.

He slid his hand down towards my pants and undid my button and zipper. He pulled off my jeans completely,

I felt his hands slip through my boxers and grab the base of my dick. His hands felt so nimble and warm as they slowly made their way up and down.

_He's going so slow! _

I could feel our erotic breathing synchronizing with the motion of Sasuke's hand.

"S-Sasuke...faster…" I moaned.

His only answer was the crash of his lips against mine.

There were so many sensations blasting through me.

We parted for a moment so we could take our clothes off.

I couldn't take it any longer. If I didn't come now I would burst into flames.

I pinned Sasuke down and inserted myself into his anus. I lifted his hips up and grabbed them tightly while I dry humped him viciously.

I could feel our hearts beat wildly. I saw Sasuke jerking his hand up and down his own dick.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hollered as we both came at the same time.

I collapsed onto Sasuke, both of us out of breath.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." whispered Sasuke between breaths.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I've always loved you, Naruto."

We closed our eyes and lay intertwined for some time. Both of us smilling.

"You're still coming to your birthday party tonight, loser" said Sasuke with his eyes still closed.

"Whatever, bastard." I replied back while still grinning. It didn't matter what happened. I would never leave Sasuke's side.

**Hope it wasn't too short for you guys :) Love y'all! Have a great week. I'll try updating before Halloween**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey beautiful people! Sorry my plan to update before Halloween failed. I have so much homework to do that I barely have time to write this. Anyway… How was everyone's Halloween? Mine was great…Not really… I did homework XD this week was weird and so is this chapter. Next one will be better and sooner (hopefully) Love you guys!**

Sasuke and I had lain on the couch for some time.

We didn't say or do anything. We just embraced each other's warmth. I loved having Sasuke between my arms. It felt as if all the broken pieces of my heart became a whole when I was with him.

When it was nearing five o'clock, Sasuke nudged me back to reality.

"You wanna go take a shower?" he asked with a huge grin. He looked so cute when he was happy.

I shrugged and got up.

"Let's go then." I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards my bathroom.

I propped myself on the counter while we waited for the water to turn warm.

The view was amazing. Sasuke had a lean, muscular body and soft, pale skin. His dark hair framed his structured face beautifully. He was well endowed too.

I stood there admiring him.

"What're you staring at, loser?" Sasuke asked playfully.

I smirked at him.

"I'm looking at you, bastard."

He leaned towards me and wrapped his arms around my neck and pecked me on the lips.

"Aren't you so just a cutie?"

I blushed and looked away.

_I'm not a cutie…_

We hopped in the shower and washed each other's bodies under the hot water.

I loved embracing him beneath the falling water.

It felt magical when our bodies intertwined with one another while the sleek droplets of liquid caressed down our skin.

After a while we had to get out though, and the magical moment had to end.

It was time to get ready for my birthday.

I walked to my room to put on clothes while Sasuke changed into his spare outfit in the living room.

I sighed and turned to my closet.

Why did I have to celebrate something I hated?

I hated being born and trying to survive through the crowds of hatred each day, but today would be fun because I was with Sasuke and my friends.

With that thought, I grabbed my favorite black and gray stripped sweater out of a drawer. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and my converse on.

_I'm ready._

I went into the living room to find Sasuke but he wasn't there.

He was sitting at the kitchen table reading my weird letters.

"Who is this from?" he asked while holding up the letter about my parent's house.

"I don't know but who cares. I get to move into my parent's house! I was going to tell you about that when you showed up but you… distracted me."

Sasuke was looking down at the letter thoughtfully.

He shrugged and whatever was concerning him disappeared.

"I guess we can start moving you in tomorrow if you feel well enough." he said.

"What? Seriously?! Wait, why _wouldn't _I be feeling well tomorrow?" I asked quizzically.

Sasuke gave me a devilish grin.

"You'll see. Let's go!"

He pulled my arm and ran to his new car. Well, relatively new car.

For his sixteenth birthday two months ago, he had gotten a second-hand black Ferrari that was practically new because the previous owner had barely used it. It was a pretty sweet ride.

I hadn't been to Sasuke's house yet. When I got out of the car, the only thought that was able to form in my head had been:

_This house is huge._

It was a humongous white mansion with two roman style columns in front of the door.

It had a garage the size of another house to the left, and a side pathway that led into the garden to the right.

There were large trees surrounding the large perimeter of the house instead of a fence.

There were a million balloons aligned on the railing of the second floor balconies with a banner hanging down underneath them that said: "Happy Birthday Naruto".

"This is where you live?!" I asked Sasuke in amazement.

He replied with a little giggle and skipped off towards the door.

I followed.

When I walked in I was greeted by a dozen people screaming happy birthday.

Sasuke had invited Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Konkuoro, and to my surprise he had also invited Ino and Sakura.

Ino and Sakura were Sasuke's best friends so I guess it wasn't_ that_ much of a surprise he invited them but I thought they didn't like me. Guess I was wrong.

I looked around and noticed there weren't any grown-ups. Everything had been set up and all the food was already out.

"Happy birthday, dude!" Kiba shouted as he smacked my back and drove me towards the crowd of people.

Everyone was joking around and laughing.

We all walked out to the backyard.

It had a big pool that was on a raised marble platform but the rest of the area surrounding it was all grass. I needn't say that the yard was twice the size of the house. You could probably fit twenty normal sized houses here.

_The Uchiha Company must make shit tons of money._

There was a cooler full of drinks and tables full of different kinds of food and a trampoline that could probably fit us all on it.

There were speakers that played all my favorite rock bands around the pool.

_How long did it take Sasuke to plan all this? It was so cool._

"It's time to party!" exclaimed Kiba while he handed bottles of beer to everyone.

I looked down at the opened bottle in front of me. This wasn't legal. This wasn't right.

"Sasuke, I-"

"I know what you're thinking Naruto but don't worry about it! Itachi knows about this. He helped me organize everything so drink up. We won't get into any trouble." said Sasuke with a big smile.

He turned to the others and raised his bottle:

"Cheers everyone and thanks for coming!"

_I guess one bottle couldn't hurt…_

"Our goal tonight should be to get the birthday boy shit-faced drunk." said Sakura in the midst of the crowd.

She was grinning wildly at me, as if I were a new lab rat to experiment on.

I didn't like that smile or the idea of getting drunk. I had never done it before and it wasn't appealing.

"I agree with Sakura! It is an important step into manhood that Naruto must take." shouted Lee.

Sakura went over to sit with Lee. I figured she would like someone who agreed with her. She always liked being right. She was just bossy and annoying like that.

I looked around and noticed that people had grouped themselves according to whom they wanted to spend the night with. I hadn't known that my friends had crushes on each other. Who would've thought that my party would help them get together?

_That's what parties are for, idiot._

Kiba was sitting with Hinata, I knew they liked each other for a long time.

Shikamaru was with Temari, Neji with Tenten, Ino with Choji and Sakura with Lee.

The only people who were together without the love interest in mind were Konkuoro and Gaara.

I knew Konkuoro had his eyes set on Kiba's sister, Hana and Gaara didn't care about love that much.

Tonight was going to be very interesting, that was definite.

After seven bottles of beer, five shots of vodka and almost half a handle of whiskey I had lost all my senses in my body.

Sakura had gotten her wish, I was totally drunk.

We had jumped around the trampoline for a while but stopped when people started to puke their drinks on it. Instead we played truth or dare and sat in a circle laughing like drunken teenagers. We ate pizza and opened gifts but soon after that, people decided to do shots and get even more intoxicated. We didn't do much of anything after that. Everyone had either passed out or was making out on the lawn.

I stumbled mindlessly into a chair, while trying to step over those people.

I finally understood what Sasuke meant when he said I might not feel well tomorrow.

I looked around with glazed eyes, noticing bodies on bodies but nothing else.

There were a couple people laying in their vomit here and there, but I was in no state to recognize their faces.

"Sasuke..." I mumbled.

"I'm over here." I heard a muffled voice say from the ground.

"Why have you... turned into grass?" I asked, barely forming the words in my mouth.

My brain was so fuzzy and my world was spinning.

I fell near Sasuke when I tried to get up from my chair.

I felt around the ground for Sasuke, pulling him towards me when I felt his flesh.

I would like to think that we had awesome drunk sex but the most we accomplished was really bad kissing.

Truthfully, we both were too hammered to function in any way.

The only thing I remember before I passed out completely was the sounds of moaning from the others around me.

_We never even ate cake…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry I haven't uploaded for awhile. I got food poisoning and I also have waay too much schoolwork to deal with. I'm finally getting to the parts I've been dying to write since I started this fic :D My friend Caitlyn put me in her authors note in her fic and I've been fangirling for a week (just thought I'd mention that lol) **

I shifted where I lay and felt something sticky on the side of my body.

_What is that?_

I opened my eyes and groaned as the sun shone on my face.

I felt sick to the stomach and the bright light hurt my head.

I didn't remember much of what had happened last night and by the state of the yard, I didn't think I wanted to.

I saw a pile of bodies with Kiba, Choji, Neji and Lee. They looked like they had fought each other. They had bruises and cuts all over their faces and arms.

I decided to let them sleep a little longer.

I didn't see anyone else in the yard.

I stumbled around for a bit in search of my clothes, which had magically removed themselves, before I realized that something really stunk.

At first I thought it was the vomit around the yard but then I realized that it was _me_.

The wetness on the side of my body was puke.

_How did that get there?_!

I was really scared. Not because I was covered in barf but because I didn't remember how it had gotten there.

I walked towards the pool and decided it wouldn't hurt to take a swim.

_It's probably the quickest way to get rid of the puke right now. _

I dived into the cool water and swum a couple laps. I tried recollecting last night with each stroke but my mind wasn't very responsive. I got out and sat by the edge of the pool with my feet still in the water.

The last thing I could recall was me falling out of my chair near Sasuke and falling asleep. I was fully clothed then, and I'm pretty sure I hadn't been covered in vomit.

I shrugged and stood up.

I was getting cold from sitting wet and naked. I needed to find my clothes.

The swim had helped me wake up a bit but I was still drowsy and nauseous.

I searched for my clothes around the lawn while stepping over other clothing and puke.

Good news, I found my clothes. Bad news, they were covered in urine.

_That's just great._

I guess it didn't really matter that much anymore because I was starting to dry off.

I walked inside in hopes of finding Sasuke.

I would just borrow some of his clothes.

Instead I found the girls sitting in the living room, chatting about last night.

_Well, my life is over…_

All the girls turned towards me with their eyebrows cocked and smiles hinting in the corner of their lips. I'm pretty sure they had a hangover but they looked more energetic than a chipmunk on coffee.

"I guess Sasuke wasn't joking when he said you had a nice body." said Ino as her eyes scrolled downward. I tried covering my front.

She turned to Sakura.

"You owe me five bucks billboard brow." she added.

All the girls giggled cutely as Sakura rolled her eyes and handed Ino a crumpled five dollar bill.

"Wait, why...?" I asked in confusion.

I was blushing like crazy. I felt as if I were in those embarrassing dreams where you end up standing in front of the class with your underwear on. The only difference was that I was strip naked and this wasn't a dream.

"Those two bet on your dick size. Ino said you probably had a huge one but Sakura thought it would be tiny as a pebble." replied Tenten while giggling.

_Glad to know they think of me in their free time,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Sasuke has some interesting stories about you, Naruto." said Sakura with a wide grin. With that last comment all the girls burst out laughing.

I was going to kill Sasuke. I didn't tell any of my friends about what we did in our free time.

_Most of my friends are guys. I don't think they want to hear my sex stories with my boyfriend._

I was blushing and glaring at the same time.

These girls were giving me a headache worse than I already had.

"Stop it girls, you're embarrassing Naruto!" said Sasuke in a gleeful tone.

I was still getting over the fact that Sasuke was actually a very happy and talkative person, nothing like before. He used to be so grumpy. Now he was all happy and…bright. He literally shone with positive energy.

Sasuke saw me naked and started to laugh.

I just stood there glaring at him. I knew my anger towards him wouldn't last though.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked mockingly.

"I remember I fell from a chair next to you and passed out."

He walked towards me and wrapped my waist with a blanket.

"You were quite wild, it's sad you don't remember anything." Sasuke said with a playful smile.

He slowly trailed his fingers towards the blanket around my waist. He rubbed his finger tips in circles around my lower abdomen.

"Stop, Sasuke... Not in front of everyone." I whispered as I grabbed his arm and yanked it away.

All the girls were giggling like crazy, it was so embarrassing.

"You weren't complaining last night." he teased.

_God, please make it stop! This is so embarrassing!_

"I didn't know you were such a moaner Naruto." laughed out Ino.

Sasuke sat me down on the couch with the girls. Since I didn't recall any of the things they were implying; Tenten, Sakura and Ino began to explain what _really_ happened last night. Temari and Hinata just watched and giggled as my eyes widened with every word I heard.

After I supposedly "passed out", Sasuke and I had stumbled towards the trampoline. And in Tenten's words, we had made "sweet lovin'" to each other on there. Kiba had run into the living room after seeing us humping, screaming that he was scarred for life.

I wasn't too shocked that I played around with Sasuke but it was still embarrassing that everyone saw it. And _heard_ it.

I really wanted to change the subject so I asked them why the guys looked like they got in a fight.

It was Hinata who answered this time.

"Kiba and I... kind of... Hooked up, so Neji got angry and started punching Kiba and Lee found out that Neji was with Tenten so he got mad and started punching Neji. Choji joined the fight because…we don't really know. It wasn't that serious of a fight anyway. They were too drunk to actually make contact. I think they hurt themselves more while stumbling around the yard than hitting each other."

She looked really sad and embarrassed. She didn't avert her eyes from the ground as she talked.

"Well, whatever happened last night, I'm just going to blame it on the alcohol."

As I said that, the guys walked in the room. They were all groaning and rubbing their sore limbs. All their shirts were missing or were ripped in places.

"What a night!" Kiba exclaimed as he sat next to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata's face immediately lit up.

I looked towards Neji to see if he would react but he simply ignored them and took a seat next to Tenten.

I watched as Lee sat next to Sakura, and Choji next to Ino.

"Tell me about it! I needed to pound some faces." added Choji.

Lee snorted. "The only thing you pounded last night was the ground beneath your feet! None of you ever had a chance to hit me."

"You guys were so lame. I kicked your asses half asleep." retorted Kiba.

"Oh please! You guys couldn't even dodge my attacks, better yet strike me with one of your own." laughed out Neji.

"Ya? So where'd you get the black eye Hyuga?" teased Kiba.

"I probably ran into a wall or something. It definitely wasn't from you. You passed out after I gave you that bloody lip and nose." replied Neji.

They continued a little bit longer about their dumb fight until Sakura and Ino started chucking pillows at them to shut up. I leaned back and enjoyed the scene.

A few minutes later, I realized that Konkuoro, Gaara and Shikamaru were missing.

"Er… Guys, where are Gaara and the others?" I asked.

Everyone looked at each other in shock. I guess I wasn't the only one who hadn't noticed they were missing.

I heard a chair get knocked over. I stood up and turned around.

There they were.

Gaara, Konkuoro and Shikamaru were tied to each other and they too were missing their clothes. They also seemed to be gagged.

"Woah, what happened to you guys?!" asked Sasuke as he ran towards them and tugged the ropes and gags off.

They put their clothes on and sat down with the rest of us.

"So, what happened?" asked Neji.

"Konkuoro and I were playing pool in the other room when Temari and Shikamaru decided to barge in half naked and make out on the pool table." said Gaara venomously.

"And then they _had_ to make us play truth or dare with them. We ended up taking all our clothes off and dancing around to Christmas carols. In the end Temari got bored and bound all of us together and dragged us in here. She thought we looked _cute_ all bundled up. I still don't know where she found the ropes and gags." Konkuoro added with a glare.

"It wasn't too bad." said Shikamaru with a yawn. "You guys were too drunk to complain then, so why are you complaining now. Like Naruto said, just blame it on the booze. That's what I'm going to do."

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't pissed on me." added Gaara.

He looked about ready to shred Shikamaru to pieces. Shikamaru blushed and turned his eyes away as he muttered a sorry.

Temari let out a nervous laugh.

"How about we just stop talking about last night." she said quietly.

We all looked tired and embarrassed about the things we had done.

"Agreed." we all said in unison.

"Let's never talk about it again. Ever." I added.

"I had a wonderful time! We should do this again." exclaimed Lee.

Everyone let out a groan.

If there was one thing that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, it was a party.

After breakfast, everyone gathered their stuff and headed for the door.

"Are you sure you don't want us to clean the lawn?" asked Temari.

"No, it's fine! Someone will clean it later. Don't worry about it." answered Sasuke with a smile.

"See you guys tomorrow! Thanks for coming!" he added.

I waved them goodbye.

Sasuke closed the door and turned to me.

"So…Did you have fun?" he asked with a big grin.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Ya, it was really cool. I can't believe you went through all of that preparation for just me."

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"…Sasuke?"

"What's up Naruto?"

I lifted my head up and leaned away from our embrace.

"Shouldn't we start to clean up?"

Sasuke let out a little chuckle.

"You're funny. I already told you that I planned everything. I knew this place would be a mess after the party so I hired some people to clean up. They should be here in an hour. I already put your presents in my room so they don't get thrown away. Plus, aren't you supposed to be moving today?"

I looked at him for awhile. I would need to hire a moving truck to get everything out of my apartment and plus I would need to box everything.

"Is today really the best day to move? I mean, I have to prepare everything and sort out what I have to take. I also need to rent a truck and-"

"No, you don't. I already had someone pack and move all your stuff. All we need to do is go over to your new house and unpack."

I stared at him in amazement. Sasuke was amazing. He thought of everything.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto." he said while he kissed my cheek.

"I fucking love you, Sasuke."

"I hope so." he said while he playfully shoved me and tried running away.

I pulled on his arm and twirled him into my chest.

"You know you can't run from me."

He pulled away and sprinted towards his room.

"Is that so? Then try and catch me!"

I laughed and ran after him.

We pulled up to the address that was sent to my phone yesterday.

The house looked amazing. It wasn't big or anything but it looked so warm and inviting.

_Just how it used to be._

Despite all the years that had passed, the grass was extremely green and the flowers in front of the house were still alive and colorful.

I suspected that someone had been taking care of the house for all these years.

_Probably the same person that sent me the letter._

The two story house had a red tile roof and white walls with a white cement wall on the outer perimeter around it.

It had a large cherry blossom tree to the left of the front lawn.

I stared at it for awhile.

I never really understood why, but it was one of my favorite trees.

Well, it's not like I went out of my way to research trees or anything, it's just that this tree happened to catch my eye out of all the trees I've seen. It was because of something an old man had told me when I was little…

"In Japanese culture, the cherry blossom tree symbolizes the transience of life."

Sasuke looked at me with searching eyes.

"I didn't know that."

I gazed at the tree.

_When you lose something you thought you'd have forever, you come to realize that nothing really belongs to you…_

That's what the man had told me. I don't remember who he was but I remember standing in front of this tree after my dad had died and my mom had vanished.

I guess this tree reminded me of them.

I shrugged and walked towards the door. Sasuke followed slowly behind me.

I didn't know what to feel. I was excited when I got the letter that said I could move in to my parent's house, but now…

I was angry that they hadn't been here so we could've lived here together. I was sad because I missed them and then angry again because it was all my mother's fault and then sad because I was blaming my mom for everything and-

"Naruto…" Sasuke placed a hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and nodded. We walked through the door.

Boxes full of my stuff from the apartment were stacked by the nearest wall next to the staircase.

"Sasuke, I don't feel like unpacking." I mumbled.

"Ok. Wanna just make some ramen?"

I nodded. We stepped into the kitchen. It was weird because the electricity and water were working. I would've thought they were turned off but I guess the person who had sent me the letter had also gotten the house ready for my use.

Sasuke boiled some water and poured it into an instant ramen bowl. We sat at the table and slowly ate our noodles.

"Thanks Sasuke."

He smiled at me and gave me a little wink.

"Don't mention it!"

After we had finished our bowls, I got up and put the trash in a plastic bag.

As I hung it on the door I heard a phone ring.

That's weird I don't remember hooking up a house phone.

_It's probably the neighbors or something._

It wasn't. The ring was coming from the living room.

I walked towards the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Naruto. Glad you decided to move in early." said the man on the other side. It was a calm and deep voice that clearly belonged to someone who was used to giving orders.

"Who is this exactly?" I asked.

"That's not really important. The thing that matters now is that you're here and it's your turn to join us."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying…"

The other man on the line chucked.

"It's rather simple: It's time to take your mother's place. We'll be in touch, Naruto. Keep your schedule open." And with that the line went dead.

Who was that guy and what did he mean when he said it was my turn to join him?

_Take my mother's place…?_

Could this man be a part of the Akatsuki? If so, then why is he calling me? Why would they want me to join them?

Maybe it was a prank call or something. It was probably from someone like Konohamaru. They were just trying to scare him.

The Akatsuki wouldn't contact me…Would they?

I hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen.

"So who was it?" asked Sasuke.

"Nobody. Just someone trying to sell something." I replied.

I hated lying to Sasuke but I didn't want him to get worried. I doubt it was even anything serious.

_I hope it isn't…_

**Yay, the Akatsuki is in the house! Time to p-p-paaarrtteeeyyyy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't written anything in like three months. It sucks that I don't write for super long periods. I've just had a lot of stuff on my plate. I had to go to a therapist and was suspended from school so ya, sorry… I'll be writing more because I'm off for Christmas break. Hope you guys have a great Christmas/New Years**

* * *

I watched as the teacher handed out tonight's assignment.

I was too tired to pay attention to what he was explaining.

I had stayed up all night thinking about the phone call from Sunday. It had been three days since but I still hadn't stopped thinking about it.

I was trying to convince myself it was a prank but I couldn't shake off this bad feeling.

_There's no point in worrying so why am I getting so worked up?_

I sighed and buried my head in my arms. Why couldn't the class end already so I could go home?

"What's eating you up?" asked Gaara.

I rolled my head to the side so I could face him.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I smiled weakly.

Gaara stared at me for awhile. He shrugged and said ok then turned to whatever he was doing before.

That's what I liked most about Gaara. He wouldn't push for answers. But honestly I didn't understand what was worrying me so much either. It was just a stupid prank call. What else could it be?

I packed up my books as the bell rang.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked lazily towards the school exit.

I had my ear buds in and I was blasting Let's Start a Riot by Three Days Grace.

I hadn't even noticed Sasuke and the others yelling out my name.

I walked down the street towards home. Hopefully I could take a nap before I started my homework.

I never got a chance.

A sleek black car pulled by the sidewalk I was on and rolled down its window.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki. Would you like a ride?" said the man in the car.

He looked like he was in his twenties. He had bright orange hair and a bunch of facial piercings.

"No thanks. I think I'll walk home." I replied. Whoever this man was, I didn't want to be with him any longer. Besides, some random stranger offering a ride wasn't a good sign.

I tried to turn around and go the other way but my movement was blocked by something poking into me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and noticed a gun pointed to my back.

"Would you like to consider my offer again?"

I gulped and turned back around to the window.

"Sure, I would love a ride." I answered.

I didn't know what to do; my mind was a total blank. What did normal people do when they had a gun against their back? On second thought, I don't think normal people got guns put against their backs.

The man in the car opened up the door and I was shoved into a seat in front of him.

I looked up at the orange haired man.

_What the hell is going on? What do I do?!_

"I'm sure you know why you're here, Naruto." said the orange haired man.

_Um, no. I actually don't know why the fuck I'm here._

"I'll take that as a no." the man laughed out. "I thought I told you on the phone that you would be taking the place of Kushina's place. You should learn to pay more attention to what you're told, Naruto."

Well, I guess it wasn't a prank call. I was an idiot to think it would be some dumb prank. I should've gone to the police or something.

"Did you consider that I wouldn't want to join you stupid gang?" I sneered, which probably wasn't a good idea but just hearing my mother's name made me angry. I hated her for betraying my dad and me.

"Of course I considered it but you see, we're kind of short on members thanks to your dad and the police; so I decided for you. It's not easy to recruit members anymore because everyone's scared that the police will catch them. Those damn pigs have a lot of information on our little group. No worries, we spent years rebuilding and changing the organization. Now, all we need is some fresh blood and who could be a better candidate for a newbie than you, Naruto. You _are_ the son of our first leader. I've been keeping a close watch on you and I've noticed you have a violent side. I like watching the afterschool fights with your classmates. They're very… entertaining." He grinned.

_Way to get myself involved with this psycho…_

"There's no way I'm following after _her_. She betrayed me and my dad." I spit out.

The man in front of me started to laugh hysterically.

"You have got to be kidding me! You don't even know the truth, do you kid?" the man continued to laugh. "Your mother never killed your precious father."

I sat there in silence while the car moved onwards.

_What kind of a sick joke was this?_

"W-what… You're lying…"

_No, it can't be true. My mother killed my dad and ran away. She was a coward and a traitor. _

"Nope. I'm not. You're dad worked in a secret division of the police force and he was ordered by his higher-ups to dispose of your mother. She was the most dangerous out of all of us… Minato couldn't believe she was in the Akatsuki, and the idea of disposing his own wife killed him. I mean literally, it killed him. After he pulled the job off, he couldn't bear the grief of killing his lover so he killed himself too. The story you cling to is just something the police made up for the press. They told everyone that Kushina killed Minato and ran away. I think it's pretty funny that-"

"Shut up." I snapped.

I was breathing heavily and my heart was beating out of control.

Was this true? Was it the police's fault my whole life has been nothing but struggle?

"Oh… Someone's all fired up. Did I say something wrong?"

"You jerk. Stop talking about my parents. I'll-"

"You'll kill me?" he finished.

The stupid smile on his face was gone. He looked ready for business.

"There wouldn't be any point of killing me, not that you could. I'm not the one who stole your parents and your childhood away from you. It was the police. It was this town. Everyone here is to blame, everyone who treated you like scum your whole life. Don't you want it to stop?"

I looked up at him. I knew I shouldn't be listening to him. I knew that he was a bad guy and that I shouldn't trust him, but somewhere inside me wanted to listen. It wanted to hear more.

"Don't you want _revenge_, Naruto?"

_Revenge…_

I always dreamed of meeting my mom and getting revenge for my dad but now that I know the truth… How was I suppose to make peace with myself?

All those years of being hated, living on the streets, getting beaten up… It was never fair. I wanted revenge and now, I can finally get back at everyone who ever despised me. I could make them pay.

"You're crazy, orange-haired man, but I like what you're offering. I'll give this gang thing a try."

This was probably a bad idea. I don't know what came over me, but I can't turn back now.

"Glad to hear it. By the way, my name is Pein. I'd prefer you call me that instead of orange-haired man. I know I didn't give the best impression but its fun to scare the new kids. Now it's time you meet the rest of the family." He smiled.

The car stopped and I could see a big abandoned storage building in front.

_Here goes nothing…_


End file.
